


[Working Title] Star vs Hitman Reborn

by JayAye



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayAye/pseuds/JayAye
Summary: In true Butterfly fashion, Tsuki celebrates her 14th birthday by burning down the Castle. Which gets her sent to Namimori. That's ok, adventure follows her no matter the dimension she's in.





	[Working Title] Star vs Hitman Reborn

Her 14th birthday was the best day of her life. She received the royal wand, Xena came back from boarding school to celebrate with her personally, she got a secret congratulatory call from Diana the night before the party, which was only second to Stump Day in it’s extravagance. The day after wasn’t as happy occasion. Tsuki had never seen her sister so angry, and for Xena that was quite the feat.

      “Is this your solution for everything? Sending us away the moment we become the slightest problem?” she yelled. It was unsettling; Xena was a loud and unfiltered person. Tsuki was used to her raging, but against the backdrop of the smoking wreckage of Butterfly Castle, she was a wrathful Goddess.

      “Oh? So you would call that,” she pointed at the still burning wreckage of Butterfly Castle, “a _slight_ problem? I would call that a complete lack of control and disciple. Earth will be good for Tsunayuki, she’ll be away from her more…” a pointed look, “chaotic influences.”

      Both Xena’s eyes and diamonds markings flashed red at the dig while giving a resentful huff; even Tsuki twitched from inside the carriage. It wasn’t a fair accusation; Xena hadn’t even arrived yet when Tsuki discovered just how fun her new wand could be.

            “Sending your family away is _wrong_ , Mother. You handed her a powerful new toy then left her unsupervised. What did you think was going to happen? You set her up to fail!”

      “I expected her to know better, given her training, but I was wrong. And this isn’t up for discussion; she will live on Earth until I decide that she is ready to return. That. Will. Be. All.” Their mother stared her daughter down, daring her to argue.

Tsuki bit down on the orange case of her wand, the lion cub on the face giving a growl. Tsuki was couldn’t breathe under the tension, sure that this was it, Her mother finally pushed Xena to the edge. But her sister surprised her by turning away. She wasn’t taking the bait.

      Xena leaned into the carriage to whisper into her ear while shoving her fuzzy star purse and diamond earrings into her hands. A small smile grew at the sensation of new magic settling under her fingertips, she wouldn’t be completely cut off like her mother had no doubt planned. “Of course, we wouldn’t give up on you so easily, just wait, little sister.” She let the words soothe the tight ball in her stomach.

 

 

      She tolerated the annoying buzz of her mother plotting with her new principal to derail her life for a minute before slipping out the room to wander the halls of Nami Middle until she found her way outside.

            A girl’s irate shouts drew her the side of the building, where a silver-haired girl was berating two boys, both of which didn’t seem to concerned with her threats.

      “Leave or die,” she all but hissed.

            “Come on, Haya-chan, don’t you want to hang out with us?” The grin on his face made Tsuki’s skin crawl. The girl’s face was turned away from her but she looked on edge, too.

      “Excuse me, but she asked you to leave her alone.” Diana and Xena had no tolerance for this type of behavior: any sign of harassment was swiftly dealt with, especially if it happened in front of Tsuki. She might be the youngest princess but she would shame herself and her sisters if she stood by while someone was bullied even if she was wrinkling the ribbons of her dress.

      Then it all went to hell.

            The boy grabbed her then the silvered hair girl’s foot met the boy’s chest and he hit the ground hard. She had a handful of sparkling sticks in her grip- where had she even get those? – Then threw above the males’ heads.

            They all screamed at the explosion. Dynamite. Why did she have dynamite?

            “Die!”

            “Wait, don’t hurt them!” the next explosion missed them by a hair and the boys took the opening Tsuki created to escape. Leaving her to face the wrath of the beautiful girl alone.

      “You let them get away!” Tsuki recognized the thunderous expression on the other’s face, there would be no appeasing her. She found herself the target of the next wave, furiously dodging the blasts.

            They continued like that: her dodging and the bombardment not slowing down in the least until her inability to injure Tsuki made her carelessly lose a stick and then drop the rest in her haste to get away.

      They both realized what was going to happen next. Silver looked resigned to her fate but Tsuki wasn’t going watch her die in a fireball. The moment her wand was in her hand she released a burst of magic to propel her forward. She grabbed the girl just as the explosives went off and hit the ground a few feet away from the blast. They didn’t move until the heat and falling debris faded to silence.

      She checked over the girl she had shielded, the other seemed unharmed but her eyes were filled with shock and awe. Which did not seem like the proper response to almost dying, at least, not for humans. “Are you okay…?”

            “Boss!” she shouted in her face, “I’ll follow you forever!”

            “Eh?”

      “I give my life to you! It’s mafia tradition. The loser serves the winner. I know this wasn’t technically a challenge but please allow me into your Family.” She squirmed out from under her to press her head to the floor.

            “I really don’t know anything about that. What’s the mafia? I didn’t come to Earth to gather servants. We can be friends, though.”

      “To Earth?” she repeated. Her eyes took in the heart markings on her cheeks, her knee length ball gown, her wand, and the gold tiara that had somehow clung to its place on her head. “Are you-?”  
            “Tsuki!” she straightened her appearance and motioned for the girl to stand. Her mother was on a warpath.

            “What happened here? I took my eyes off you for a second!”

Her mind blanked. Her sisters always used her for a cover so she was no stranger to lying to her mom, but this was the second time she was caught next to something that was just recently on fire.

            Man, what was her life?

      “A pipe burst!” Silver cut in. “It caused all this destruction; your daughter pulled me out of the way just before I was hurt. She saved my life.” The awed quality was creeping back into her voice but Tsuki was too grateful to it much mind.

            “Really?” an eyebrow rose at the story Tsuki was frantically nodding along to. The Queen surveyed the damage to the building and grounds, “Seems like a bit much for a pipe.”

      “There must have been a lot of pressure backed up, I’m really not sure.” Silver’s lied. Destructive and deceptive, Xena would love her.

            “I guess you did good, Tsuki. I’m proud of you. Just before we aren’t from this dimension, and these aren’t our people doesn’t mean we shouldn’t behave in a manner befitting royalty.” She secured her tiara on her head then stole the wand right out of her hand to fix the damage done.

      “We still need to figure where you’ll be staying. There’s a girl who volunteered her home that I want you to meet.

The princesses all had extensive training in self-defense and stranger awareness so she wasn’t sure exactly how her mother could be so comfortable with her living with a stranger until it was someone paid to spy on her.

“Or! Instead of that… I could live with my new friend Silver!” she waved her hands at the girl who was still staring at the newly restored school but turned to her when she waved in her direction.

“What? You just met her!”

_Hypocrite. I’ve known her 5 minutes longer than whoever you picked._ Wisely she chose not to say that. She hated the thought that her own mother could not have her best interests at heart. That her only goal in all this was only to control her better, but that had been the case more often then not in her life. Living with someone she just met was better than someone always reporting back to her mother.

“We really hit it off.” Tsuki channeled every ounce of innocence and naivety into her body. _No she has no idea what you’re trying to do. She’s just an innocent little girl that wants to stay with her new friend._

She grabbed Silver’s arm. “Right, Silver? We’re fast friends. It’ll be great staying with you,” she said, silently begging for her to play along. _Yes, I know it isn’t fair to blindside you, but please please agree.”_ Silver bless her soul didn’t miss a beat, she plastered on a sweet smile, which softened her normally sharp features.

“Yes! It’ll be a great honor staying with you, Princess!” Silver’s smile stayed bright even under the piercing glaze of a Queen; in fact it was gaining a defiant edge. “It’ll be no trouble, Your Highness.”

“Fine,” she said, backing down from the two hopeful gazes, “Though I’ll have to see where my daughter will be staying first.”

 

 

“No.”

If the railing wasn’t there she was sure her mother would have fallen off the landing trying to get away from the threshold of Silver’s apartment. Yes it was rundown and old but that didn’t mean she had to act so personally offended. It was rude.

“Mom, you already agreed.”

“You really want to stay here?”

“Mom!”

“Fine, Tsunayuki, fine. I’ll make it work.” For the second time today, she stole the wand right out of her hand. She crushed the urge to protest. Tsuki was getting her way; she could not risk this small chance of independence by arguing. It didn’t stop her from glaring it transformed back into a silver cane with a glass square handle.

She pulled the door closed and held the wand to the heavy wood. The door became a panel of glowing orange light for a few seconds before fading back to normal. Tsuki had to resist snatching back her wand, settling for rubbing the mane of the lion that decorated the face of the wand. A soft purr rumbled back to her.

Silver was once again dumbstruck by the show of magic. Her gaze studied the door as if she was trying to figure out what happened through sheer brainpower.

“This is much more appropriate for a princess of Mewni.” The door opened to reveal a completely different apartment. One that would look more in place in Butterfly Castle. Which was the point, she supposed.

She forced out a thanks and nudged Silver to do the same.

Once all the unpacking was over and done with, sped up with the use of magic, her mother gave her a quick hug, told her to call her soon, dropped a sack of gold in Silver’s hands as one last thanks, made her getaway. Which she called ‘letting her have space to get settled.’

Tsuki waited until the carriage disappeared into the portal back home before slumping against the door.

She was on Earth. Alone.

Well, not alone. She had just moved in with Silver. Whose name she needed to learn. And apologize for forcing her into this.

“Hey,” she said, grabbing Silver’s attention from the window, “I’m so sorry for all of this. I didn’t mean to intrude on your life, I just couldn’t stay with anyone she picked.”

“No, no it’s fine? It’s fine. Please stay, Princess.”

“Really, thanks so much! I’m Butterfly Tsuki. Call me Tsuki. Please take care of me.”

“I’m Gokudera Haya,” she bowed, “it’s nice to meet you, Princess.”

 

 

 


End file.
